Domination or Bust!
by BuG300k
Summary: Su is older and has dreams of conquering the world. she turns the kingdom of molmol into a military base and attacks japan's peace helicopter. Japan declares war. Matsuo is a young man who plays little part in the war at first, but later on, his life gets
1. But I Want The World!

I do not own love hina or any of its characters. Although I own the rest of the characters in the fanfic. Thanks a million to rum & monkey's Japanese name generator, I would be lost without it. And thanks to jess-san for beta-reading.

* * *

"HELICOPTER!" shouted Kaolla Su as her small mechanical helicopter whizzed around. She pressed a button on a small contraption she was holding. Several small rockets whizzed around the room until they finally assaulted the innocent helicopter. Su laughed with joy as it fell to the ground, "Victory is mine!"

-------------------------------------------Several years later------------------------------------------

"Helicopter! Men, steady the rockets!" shouted a much older Su. A steady beat of a helicopter was heard in the distance. Several men were lined up on a large wall that was lining the beach of a large island. "Get ready!" the men fiercely loaded the rockets into the launchers, "Steady!" the helicopter grew larger, and was now firing at the men, "Hold, let it get closer..." the men took the opportunity of the pause to lie down to avoid being hit, "Fire! Now!" the men got up on the command and released a group of missiles, ripping the aircraft to pieces.

"Take over" said Su, passing a large man wearing a uniform. She sighed heavily and climbed into a jeep. The man in the driver's seat was her bodyguard, Roberts; he had a thick moustache and an annoying accent. She had thought of firing him, but that was before the stunt on the airplane. He had remained quiet through the whole trip to the center of the island, although plenty of noise surrounded the island itself. Once they had arrived, Roberts went into the building first. He had always gone in anywhere first. It had always annoyed her, but whenever she complained he told her it was just a safety precaution.

Roberts walked into the main hallway, gun pointed up. Su had gotten sick of him doing that, "Please!" she said as she put her hand on his gun and put it down. She walked through the main hallway, soldiers saluting her as she walked. She had loved that power. If she told one of the men to go out and fight with a toothbrush, he would have to. She continued down the hallway and came to a large metal door. She took a small card out of her pocket and slid it down a small slot next to the door. A display screen flashed 'Card Recognized, Welcome Kaolla Su' the metal door slid open with a hiss and a large dimly lit room sat behind it. There was a large table with two men sitting at it. She recognized Yoshikuni and Ishimaru. Su raised her head, "Gentlemen, shall we begin?"

After the door had closed behind her and Roberts thoroughly searched the room for bugs. She had taken her seat and looked around at each of the men, "Well it appears as if they have declared war on the kingdom of Molmol today"

Yoshikunilooked over at Ishimaru and smiled, "You owe me a twenty, Yoshikuni" Yoshikuni looked shocked at Ishimaru's reaction, "How could you joke at a time like this," he looked at Su, "Who is they anyway?"

Su leaned back, "Japan. I think they found out about operation Bleeding Dragon, those men must have broken their promises and told them they worked for us."

Yoshikuni banged his fist on the table, "Damnit! I knew it! It must have been Hara! I told you not to let that bastard go on that operation!"

Su rubbed her chin, "Well we should be thankful we are not ill-prepared. What do you think we should do, Yoshikuni?"

Yoshikuni looked blankly at the ceilings with his arms crossed, "Well, what else _can_ we do? We must attack them!"

Su closed her eyes, "Yes, I suppose that we should. Ok Yoshikuni, ready the helicopters to transport our troops. Ishimaru, contact our allies and tell them to send reinforcements for the first wave to Japan. Oh and one more thing, activity near the wall has been getting quite annoying. Send out some ships to get rid of any aircraft on their way here and have them patrol the sea around us. I'm going to evacuate the citizens to our allies' territory."

Yoshikuni stood up, ready to fulfill the commands but Ishimaru still sat, "So you're going to evacuate the island and make it a military area only?"

Su nodded, "The citizens of Molmol are not safe here, besides we have attackers coming at us every now and again. Three deaths have already been reported. Although that is not much, we cannot afford any more. It would be a lot easier to just turn the island into what it already was, a military base."

Ishimaru nodded, and left the room with Yoshikuni. Rogers, whom had been standing silently in the corner of the room during the meeting, approached Su, "So, what are you going to do?"

Su sighed and stood, "I haven't slept in three days, Wake me up if anything big happens."

Rogers chuckled, "Yes M'am!"

Su walked into her room, and told Roberts that he was off to do as he pleased, although he insisted on staying outside of her room.

-------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in Japan----------------------------------------

Matsuo sat at his table, in his small apartment, watching television. The news flashed on and a young reporter began talking.

"_A helicopter was shot down again today near the kingdom of Molmol. Japan has taken quick action and has declared war on the kingdom of Molmol and its allies. We have yet to hear a statement about this from either side. Most people point all blame for this at Kaolla Su, although she is the princess of the Molmol, her actions are not those of an elegant beautiful princess, but of a general. We have spoken to people that have known her from childhood and asked them about her. One young man stated, "She was eccentric, and a technological genius, and that is a dangerous mix. Even when she was a child, she had dreams of global domination." That's all we have for now, more at 6'o clock. Up next, try the newe... "_

He turned off the television, 'A war? Jesus, that was not good. Who the hell is this crazy Su person anyway?' the ring of a phone interrupted his thoughts. He picked it up, "Hello?" he asked to the other line

"Hey Matsuo did you hear about it? There's a war on"

"Hey Takumi" he said recognizing the voice, "Yeah, I just heard on the news, that's some scary shit huh?"

"Scary shit? More like horrifying! Do you know who Su is, or what she is capable of?"

Matsuo blinked, "No, I've never even heard of her."

"She's a genius. She was the princess of the kingdom of Molmol, but after a year of that she returned to Japan. When she returned she started to work for a company that designed mechs. She revolutionized the industry with her ideas at age 17. At age 19 she was declared clinically insane, but the company protected her. At age 23, she had made a shit-load of money, and moved back to the kingdom of Molmol, where she was still considered sane, and still considered the princess. She then built a military base with all her money and built a large wall around the island. The government had kept an eye on her and found this highly suspicious. Recently when they saw war machines in development, they sent helicopters in to try to negotiate with her, but she only fired at them. So Japan built a helicopter that would jam their rockets, but somehow she managed to shoot it down. That helicopter was japans smartest helicopter ever built. And she shot it down. Japan got pissed off and declared war."

There was a small pause, "How the fuck do you know all this?"

Takumi chuckled, "My uncle studies her; he's got a 'thing' for her."

"Really, is she hot?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen a picture, but my uncle says she has darks skin, and blond hair."

"Strange, well she'll be on TV soon enough. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at work tomorrow man."

"Albright Bye"

"Bye"

Matsuo put the phone down, 'clinically insane huh? That's strange. Well hopefully that crazy bitch doesn't bomb us.'

------------------------------------Back at the Molmol military base-------------------------------

A blaring alarm rung through the small room, waking up Su. She quickly shot up and Roberts opened the door, "Hey there's a.... oh shit I'm sorry!" Roberts turned around as he realized that Su wasn't fully dressed.

She sighed, "Its ok, I'm not naked or anything, you can turn around, what the hell is the problem?"

Roberts stayed with his back to her, she could see that his face was glowing red, "That's ok, ill stay turned until you are fully dressed. And the problem, well we have intercepted a message from Japan. It seems they are firing a missile at sunrise tomorrow. It's big enough to blow this island clean off of the map. I suggest we immediately get something to hack the thing and send it into space."

Su put her hat on, "No no no! We're going to hack that missile to deactivate, and we are going to keep it. Send out the order to put the anti-missile on high alert. Tell them to get a boat ready to catch the missile. Have someone hack it from the boat and land it as softly as possible. Make sure the boat is far away from the island, you know, in case something goes wrong."

Roberts nodded and went out the door. The alarm blared on for five more minutes. After it finally shut off, Su walked outside of the base and sighed, 'Why did they have to declare war so early? I wanted to, but not right now! I'm unprepared! I guess ill have to improvise.'

Roberts walked outside and looked at her, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you; don't leave me, its too dangerous."

Su rolled her eyes, "Look, nobody's going to try to assassinate me or anything."

Roberts looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I think the chances of you being assassinated are very high. You are engaged in war! This isn't a game, people will die..." she held up a hand before he could finish, "Please, don't lecture me on war." Roberts was going to speak again but decided not to.

They both stood, looking at the sky. All of sudden a black dot appeared in the distance. The dot grew larger until it was recognizable. Roberts was horrified, open-mouthed "Holy shit! They fired early!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Just Another Day

I do not own love hina or any of its characters, although I own the rest of the characters in the fanfic.

* * *

Su pulled out a radio that was clipped to her pants and spoke, "They fired early, abort the original plan and get that thing out of here!"

Roberts started sweating, "Su we have to get out of here in case they can't hack the missile"

Su shook her head, "Only a coward would run. Besides if I run they would think they have no hope, they would panic. I have to stay here. I don't care if I die, as long as I don't die a coward."

Roberts started shaking, "That's a foolish decision! Come with me! Your have too much to live for. These men on the island are nothing!" he glanced at the sky again, "Its almost here! You can't die here, you are a genius and a great leader, this is not the great way you shall go out."

Su smiled as if nothing was happening, Roberts was amazed at how cool she kept in such a situation.

The missile flew, and seconds away from striking the ground barely a few inches from Su's feet, it turned. It curved sharply to the left and flew upwards, and out of sight.

Roberts breathed out as if he had been holding his breath the whole time, "Jesus, I was sure we were going to die. Thank god for those men in there."

A happy voice came over the radio, "Threat eliminated sir! We carried it off into the ocean and deactivated it there. It's still dangerous there but we will send a squad to make rubbish of it."

Su took the radio and returned to a mellow state, "I knew I could trust you men. Good job."

"Thanks, it means a lot that you stayed."

"Don't go soft on me soldier."

* * *

Japan

* * *

Matsuo leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee and keeping an eye on the screen for news on the war. He hadn't slept to well that night, and when he finally fell asleep his dreams were not exactly nightmares, just strange. He glanced at his watch and saw that he had to leave in five minutes. He stretched and lost his balance on the leaning chair, while comically trying not to fall or spill his coffee, the news on the war had come on, 'Crap, I guess ill just tape it.' He grabbed a blank tape and put it in the old VCR, setting the record time to 10 minutes. He turned off the TV, grabbed his briefcase, and headed for his car.

When he arrived at his cubicle, Takumi was leaning over the walls, "Hey." He said, raising his hand.

"Hey, you live closer to here than I do, did you catch the news about the war"

"Yeah, they did have pictures of that Kaolla and her bodyguard. It's strange though."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, the picture is very recent. It is obviously inside of their base because one of their buildings is visible in the background. Plus the bodyguard looks terrified of the cameraman."

"Maybe they are letting people in now."

"I highly doubt it. One, they would probably be shot down, innocent aircraft or not. Two, these guys don't trust anyone, they wouldn't let cameramen in."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, they found out that she is allied with two former presidents of that company she used to work for. They are openly providing money so she can build her machines, if, of course, they get the designs to themselves. They also fund her for everything else from food for her soldiers to pistols to construction."

"This is looking very dangerous"

"You scared Matsuo?"

"Yeah, you wish"

Takumi gave him a grin and walked off. Matsuo sat down and started another day at work.

* * *

Molmol

* * *

Back at the Molmol military base, Su had been asleep for several hours, and Rogers was outside her door, ready to react quickly to any emergency. After about an hour he wanted to check on Su; he slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He walked over to her small bed and looked at her closely. She was very attractive; he had found many situations in which he almost couldn't control himself. He was inches away from her face; he had no idea why he was so close. He leaned in and kissed her. As soon as their lips met, Su's eyes snapped open and she realized what was going on. Rogers hadn't noticed that she was awake until she returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him.

After a couple of minutes something in Rogers made him come back to the real world. He leaped away from his position and towards the door, "Miss, I can explain, I'm so sorry!" he bowed endlessly as she sat up, blushing. He looked up, expecting her to yell at him, or tell him to get out of the room, or maybe even fire him, although she had done none of those things. She had just sat up, staring blankly at the wall. Rogers held his breath, 'She...she returned the kiss...she had her arms around me... I don't think I have ever been more attracted to her in my life.' He thought as he shook his head, hoping to shake off the last five minutes. Su had finally moved, she had lied down and went right back to sleep. Rogers, still flat against the wall, let out a sigh, 'Maybe she was asleep while she did those things, but her eyes were open. Well in any case, I have to go outside before I do anything else'

He walked outside, still slightly red; he felt as if every passing soldier, mechanic, or worker passing him had known what he had just done. He wondered what he would do once she woke up again, what he would say. That moment came earlier than he expected, a call came over his radio, "Rogers, get Su into the factory pronto, I have a surprise for her." Rogers knew no response was necessary. He opened the door again, thinking of what it would be like once he woke her up again. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, his heart racing, "Err...Ms. Su, there was a call from the factory, they said they have something to show you"

He opened his eyes to find that Su was fixing her hat, "Good, let's go."

They had spent a couple of silent moments in the jeep, Su stretched and yawned; Rogers had a hard time not glancing to the side seat as she did. When they had arrived, the American mechanic Archie greeted them at the door.

Su crossed her hands, "Well, you had something to show me?"

Archie flashed a wide smile as he opened the door into the factory. An enormous machine was in the middle of the room; Rogers had recognized it as one of Su's old designs, named 'Coffee' for its ecstatic movement , although it was too small to be a mech, the company took its design anyway because of its abnormal speed.

This only difference between Coffee and this mech was that this one was three times larger, and this one looked like it packed quite a punch. As we marveled at it, Archie leaned back and took a drink from a bottle of liquid, most likely alcohol. Su had noticed this and chuckled, "What's that?" she asked. Archie smiled again, "Liquid inspiration and that's all you need to know. Now, I think you might want to know a little about this baby. Basically, we added on to Coffee's design..." 'I knew it' thought Rogers "...Although as you can see, it's a lot bigger and it has some additions. For example, this machine is so massive, that it needs large fans to walk, to reduce the force of gravity. The fans are located in the legs. Surprisingly enough, all this pressure is only enough to have it walk at a normal pace. Another new feature are the two cooling tanks, on the back, these are enough to keep it cool while all the machines are running, but it can only hold them for thirty seconds. Keep in mind that's only when everything is running, which will most likely not happen and if so, not for more than ten seconds. Weapons include the automatic machine gun, and the rockets, located on the shoulders." Su nodded through the whole explanation and examined the machine.

Archie stepped towards it and looked back at Su, "So, do you want to give it a test run?"

Rogers answered for her, "I don't think so, it might get damaged, or something might happen to the driver. Anyway do you know how close a watch the Japanese are keeping on us? They might destroy it."

Su looked at him and let out a disappointed sigh as if he was always ruining her fun, "I'm just concerned for your safety, it's my job."

She walked in front of him and looked back at him, smiling, "Right, lover boy."

* * *

Chapter 2 END

* * *

Well that's odd, I didn't expect it to be romance. But oh well, sorry for not updating but I had some trouble....ah who am I kidding I'm just lazy. I will probably be starting the third chapter real soon so wait for that.


	3. Disaster is Spelt MWDC

Roberts was taken aback at her reaction, and Archie gave another one of his grins, "Something goin' on here that I don't know about?"

Roberts hoped he wasn't blushing, "Nothing, right Ms. Su?"

But Su had already climbed halfway up the giant machine, "Hey Archie, give me the code for the door."

"It's the old coffee's weight, if you can remember."

"Ah, yes." She said, smiling.

Roberts was still stunned and sat down, watching the machine and hoping that nothing would go wrong.

The machine had started several seconds after Su had disappeared inside of it. The noise emitted from the fans was deafening, but they calmed down after a while. Archie went over to a small computer, and released the mech. It started moving very slowly, and papers flew at incredible speeds away from the fans. It started to move out of the building, and both Yoshikuni and Ishimaru clapped their hands as they saw the killing machine walking around the island.

Archie had started talking into a headset, "Uh oh, company."

Roberts stood from his seat and yelled, "What?"

Archie ignored him, "All right Su, you have two missiles locked on to you at 7 o' clock; this would be a good time to try out some of your rockets."

Roberts spoke again, "She's in danger and you are calling it target practice!"

Archie, once again ignored him. Roberts's head turned towards the massive machine as it fired off two missiles, almost identical to the ones being fired at her. They both flew into the distance, missing the other two. Roberts started to panic until he saw both of the missiles that Su had fired explode into a huge ball of fire, both of the opposing missiles veered towards the fire and exploded.

Archie smiled, "Heat-seekers, ha! What a joke."

Roberts sat down again, sweat dripping from his forehead. Ever since an hour or so ago, he had been jumpier and more confused than ever.

After the demonstration, the mech was brought back in and docked. Su jumped out and patted Archie on the back, "One hell of a machine, see if you can get one or two more."

Archie nodded. Roberts followed silently behind her.

* * *

Japan

* * *

Matsuo leaned back and yawned, hoping nobody would see him slacking off from his work, then picked up the phone as it began to ring.

"Matsuo's office, how can I help you?"

"Matsuo, they got killing machines so big they need fans to fucking walk!"

"What? Takumi is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! Listen I can't go into detail over the phone. We'll meet in the usual place, you know."

"Stop being paranoid, what the hell is going on?"

"Meet me there in 10 minutes!"

"But…." he heard the phone click and grabbed his things. He walked out of the building and drove to a coffee shop, their 'usual place'. Takumi arrived late, and looked very nervous.

"Takumi, what is this all about?" Matsuo asked as he approached him

"Listen, remember the mech that she designed, coffee?" he whispered

"The one that went berserk and destroyed that building?" he replied, remembering the tragedy.

"Yeah, she's made another one similar to it, only a lot bigger, with a lot more firepower."

"How do you know this?"

"My Uncle, the idiot, wanted to pay her a visit, so he went over there on a boat. I don't understand why he would do that if he knew that she wouldn't let anyone near her island. Anyway he was taken hostage and I got a call from him a little while ago. He said she wanted MWDC to hand over their schematics to every project every made. My Uncle is the president of MWDC and he's telling me to do all this stupid shit like giving her fakes."

"So give her fakes."

"I wish, she's going to test them out before she releases him, she's not stupid. The vice president is in charge now; he refuses to hand anything out and if we don't get those schematics soon, my uncle is as good as dead."

"Shit."

* * *

Molmol-0500 Earlier that day.

* * *

The base's alarm blared and Su, sprung to life and ran into the Security Sector, "What's going on?"

The soldier seated at the computer pointed out of the window towards a small boat, chugging along to the harbor with a man standing on it waving, "Unidentified civilian craft, He's going to here in about 5 minutes, should we commence firing?"

"No, let me take care of him."

Robertson was waiting outside as she walked out and onto the sand and waved ecstatically, like an excited schoolgirl. Robertson was confused but nevertheless stood beside her, hand poised over his pistol. As the boat approached closer she took out her radio and clicked on the talk button, "Ok, get me a small team ready to take any passengers onboard hostage, search that vessel, and recover any documents that may seem important. Do not injure anybody."

Just as the man jumped off of the boat a team of soldiers grabbed him and covered his mouth, his muffled and confused voice hardly audible. She walked onto the boat as a team searched it and sat on a chair with her chin resting on her hand, looking bored.

After several minutes a soldier came out and handed her a small plastic card, "This was all we could find, a fishing license and that picture is definitely him."

She smiled slyly, "Perfect; that idiot June did me a huge favor." She pocketed the license and walked to the tent where he was held. She popped her head in through the flap and looked at a terrified man in his late 50s. She sat down in a chair opposite of his and ripped the tape off of his mouth. He gasped his first cowardly words, "Please don't kill me!"

"Relax, as long as you get me what I need nobody in this tent will die."

"W…what do you want?"

"You are the president of Massive Weapons Development Corporation in Japan, correct?"

"Yes…"

She smiled and her eyes narrowed; he flinched, "I understand you keep a good amount of information on each of your projects."

"Yes…" He repeated, his voice quivering

She knew she had him now, "I want them." She said this plainly because it was an uncomplicated request.

"But my company would be ruined… and I would never be allowed back into my country for being a traitor."

"For being so stupid as to merrily stroll into the territory of an enemy you should not be allowed back into your country. You have two choices, to give up your company and your country, or your life. I'll give you one phone call and you'll tell me if someone's going to deliver them and when they are going to deliver them, and how. If this person does not show up, you will be killed. If this person does not show up when you tell us they were going to come we'll take the files and kill all you dogs."

The man was red in the face and extremely nervous. She walked away and told the soldier guarding him to let him have a phone call.

* * *

Back in Japan: 1400 hours: MWDC headquarters

* * *

"What are you stupid," the vice president said laughing, "…you think I'm going to ruin this company that I now own for some slime ball that always gave me crap when I was under him?" Takumi sighed, "Sir please, this is a life we're talking about here."

"Are you thick? Do you know what happens if that nutjob gets a hold of those weapons? Japan would be doomed if that information was released. Look, I wouldn't do that even if I liked that ass."

"I see." Takumi reached for his belt and pulled out a pistol, "Now, let's try this again."

Matsuo's eyes widened and he interjected the silence, "Takumi, he has a point, Japan is doomed if we hand this stuff over, we can't do this!"

Takumi laughed, "I can't believe he didn't even tell you, Mr. vice president."

The president looked confused.

"My uncle made a batch of 'safety chips' They are used just in case they are given into the wrong hands. Each chip connects to a network directly in this building. So, before each weapon is fired, it must be approved through this network, if it's not then the weapon automatically fries its own circuits, rendering itself worthless. If we let her have a little fun with the test missiles before she releases him, then we fry all other weapons that she makes, we would be fine."

"I'm not helping that asshole just so I can gracefully step down!"

Takumi pressed the pistol to his head "Oh, I beg to differ."

The president huffed and picked up his phone, "Sam, get the schematics for every project ever conceived under the MWDC."

After a short reply he hung up the phone and crossed his arms.

* * *

Molmol: 1700 hours: Prisoner holding cell B

* * *

Su leaned against the bars that were separating June and the free world. He looked over at her nervously and waited for her to talk. She lit a cigarette and took a single puff, "Good news, they're handing over the documents two hours from now, coming in by a civilian helicopter labeled JAPC051490, If that's a letter or number off I'll kill them and you so you better hope they got it right."

* * *

1900 hours: Still in Molmol

* * *

Su and June were standing in front of the helicopter pad, awaiting the arrival of the documents. Soon a large helicopter, properly identified as JAPC051490 arrived. Takumi hopped out of it with a briefcase in hand. Su smiled and grabbed his pistol, "You'll have to leave this behind along with any other nasty surprises you may have." He allowed her to take it and followed Roberts into a building on the east of the island.. He laid the briefcase on a table. Roberts chewed his tongue while watching him, filling his mind with paranoid thoughts. Su took a little while to arrive and seemed to be in a hurry, "Well, hopefully nobody will die today." She said as she examined the contents of the briefcase, several labeled diskettes were placed neatly on top of each other. She seemed appeased.

"Ok then, you and your uncle will stay here as my guests while I develop these and see if they work." Roberts took him and put him in the cell with his uncle, Takumi was furious, "You can't lock me up! I have work! I have stuff to do!" Roberts glared back at them, giving them a look that clearly said, 'I don't care'. Su inserted the first diskette into a terminal and smiled as several blueprints for a nuclear device splashed across the screen.


End file.
